The Muppet Show: Season 3 Special Edition (Blu-Ray)
The third season of "The Muppet Show" will be released on a four-disc Blu-Ray set in honor of The Muppet Show's 45th anniversary. On the Blu-Ray, in addition to the 1968 special "The Muppets on Puppets", four Purina Dog Chow commercials, and the featurette "A Company of Players", all discs feature "Intermission Clips" featuring the Veterinarian's Hospital crew, the Pigs in Space crew, the Koozebanians, the Newsman, the Swedish Chef, Lew Zealand, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, monsters, penguins, and chickens. It also includes deleted scenes including the backstage scene with Kermit and a security guard from the Liberace episode. Also including promos for Season 3 episodes and Muppet Morsels. The Intermission clips include: #Veterinarian's Hospital (featuring Rowlf as Dr. Bob, Miss Piggy as Nurse Piggy, and Janice as Nurse Janice operating on Pokey) #Pigs in Space (the crew gets invaded by many Koozebanians including a Male Koozebanian, a Fish Fazoob, a Trumpet Fazoob, and Blustering Bellowpane Monster) #The Newsman reports on Mr. Troutsfall trying to break the world record for throwing a sperm whale #The Swedish Chef prepares fish sticks when Lew Zealand comes by asking him where his boomerang fish is #Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker shows us his latest invention the Watermelon Slice-o-Matic, which can cut any slice #"S.O.S." (sung by Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, J.G., a Purple Frackle, and a Pink Frackle) #"Who Let the Dogs Out?" (sung by a group of penguins) #"Lay All Your Love On Me" (sung by Camilla and the chickens) Discs Disc 1 Episodes: #Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge #Leo Sayer #Roy Clark #Gilda Radner #Pearl Bailey #Jean Stapleton *"60 Minutes" Muppet Show report (1979) and clips from "The Tonight Show" (1979) *Season 3 promos for Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge, Leo Sayer, Roy Clark, Gilda Radner, Pearl Bailey, and Jean Stapleton episodes *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission clips: New Pigs in Space and Muppet Labs sketches Disc 2 Episodes: #Alice Cooper #Loretta Lynn #Liberace #Marisa Berenson #Raquel Welch #James Coco #Helen Reddy *Season 3 promos for Alice Cooper, Loretta Lynn, Liberace, Marisa Berenson, Raquel Welch, James Coco, and Helen Reddy episodes *"Best Ever Muppet Moments" (2006 UK documentary special) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: "Lay All Your Love On Me" and a new Swedish Chef sketch Disc 3 Episodes: #Harry Belafonte #Lesley Ann Warren #Danny Kaye #Spike Milligan #Leslie Uggams #Elke Sommer #Sylvester Stallone *Season 3 promos for Harry Belafonte, Lesley Ann Warren, Danny Kaye, Spike Milligan, Leslie Uggams, Elke Sommer, and Sylvester Stallone episodes *"The Muppet Show Theme" (music video by OK Go and the Muppets) and "She Drives Me Crazy" (from Kermit Unpigged) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: "S.O.S." and a new Muppet News Flash sketch Disc 4 Episodes: #Roger Miller #Roy Rogers & Dale Evans #Lynn Redgrave #Cheryl Ladd *Season 3 promos for Roger Miller, Roy Rogers & Dale Evans, Lynn Redgrave, and Cheryl Ladd episodes *"The Muppets on Puppets" 1968 TV special *"A Company of Players" (featurette on the Muppeteers) *Four Purina Dog Chow commercials *Deleted Scenes (including a scene with Kermit and a security guard from the Liberace episode) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: "Who Let The Dogs Out?" and a new Veterinarian's Hospital sketch Category:Blu-Ray Category:Muppets Category:Fishbird's Ideas